


Let It Snow

by malurette



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Ice Skating, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Snow, Snowball Fight, i'm such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: The joy of a snow day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Let it Snow  
>  **Author:** ylg/malurette  
>  **Fandom:** Frozen   
> **Characters:** Elsa, Anna, Arendelle  
>  **Rating:** G   
> **Disclaimer:** Disney’s
> 
> **Prompt:** «winter» for GenPrompt_Bingo  
>  **Spoilers:** either AU where Elsa was never afraid of her powers, or post film when she comes to terms with them and teaches Anna to skate  
>  **Author’s note:** ESL author with uncertain grasp on vocabulary and rhymes and no beta-reader to check them out – if you want to suggest some improvements please do!  
>  **Word count:** 275

The snow gleams white on Arendelle today So not a frown should be seen  
The kingdom gets a vacation On order of the Snow Queen  
A breeze is blowing Like the joy I feel inside  
I won’t keep it in When you’re by my side

Can’t stay shut in Come look and see  
It’ll be as good as you want it to be  
For you I’ll pull on the full show  
So let it snow!

Let it snow  
Let it snow  
We can skate across the floor  
Let it snow  
Let it snow  
We’ll have a great fun outdoor  
We’ll do nothing but run and play  
The snow flutters on  
The cold won’t bother us on this perfect day

It’s pretty how snowflakes dance; There’s fun for one and all  
Don’t fear catching a cold But watch out for this snowball  
It’s time to show what I can do  
There’s no limit, no more taboo  
My tricks my knacks they fly freely  
You’ll see

Let it snow  
Let it snow  
Make magic fall from the sky  
Let it snow  
Let it snow  
Will you give it a try?  
Stand upright You’ll be okay  
The snow flutters on

My powers flurry through the air into the ground  
My soul is blossoming in pretty patterns all around  
I’ll make sure everyone’s having a blast  
Before we’ll have to stop I’ll make the good times last

Let it snow  
Let it snow  
Make it fall from dusk til dawn  
Let it snow  
Let it snow  
All worries should be gone  
Here we go on our merry way  
The snow flutters on  
The cold won’t bother us on this perfect day


End file.
